Coffee, Tips, and a Beautiful Douche Bag
by Shy Mittens
Summary: Humanstuck - Coffee Shop AU. Dave goes to the local Cafe after work, noticing the new cashier. He knows right away that he'd love to get to know him more - but he's always stopped in his tracks. Was he getting soft? No fuckin' way. [Probably] Meanwhile, the cashier (Karkat) sees him as nothing but a complete d-bag, judging him right away - that is, until he sees his eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: someone stop me from making more stories ugh/ I don't really have this planned out but I'm gettin there. First story for the 50 AU challenge, this one being the Coffee Shop AU [obviously pfff] I'm planning for the later chapters to switch between Dave and Kar's POV. Enjoy! Sorry for the shortness, I've been writing this on my phone.**

* * *

Dave's POV

* * *

Another day of work at the grocery store, another day of complete shit from strangers. I sigh and take off my work vest, my shift over - thank the sweet lord himself. I slip on my sunglasses, and wave goodbye to John. I still have some time before bro starts asking me where I've been, might as well hit up the local café. I walk there, enjoying the hot sun on my back. I can already feel the sunburn coming on - of course, being an albino had it's disadvantages.  
I soon smelled the familiar scent of coffee beans down the block, and enthusiastically opened up the door when I got to it. A small bell rang above my head. The cashier working there looked up at me, and I swear I could feel my heart skip a beat. He was beautiful, and that's an understatement. He had dark short hair, and a somewhat of a scowl on his face. His eyes were such a dark brown they almost looked black, and I couldn't help but stare at him for a few seconds. I shook my head, coming back into reality, and walked over to him. He strained somewhat of a smile, "Hello sir, how may I help you?"  
Well first off, you could give me your digits, sweetheart.  
"A coffee please. No cream or sugar." I got out my wallet, "would you happen to have a pen?" I asked.  
"A-ah, yes," he pulled a red one out from the front of his apron and handed it to me. I smiled and began to write my number on a piece of paper while he went to get my coffee. When he came back, I returned the pen, paid, and hesitated when thinking about giving him my number. I usually don't get this nervous around guys - shit am I getting soft? So uncool. I decided to wait to give him my number. It's too soon.  
"Sir? Is everything alright?"  
"Hmm? O-oh!" I realized I was still staring at my wallet. I smiled and put it back in my pocket after paying, "s-sorry" I glanced at his nametag. Karkat. Interesting.  
I grabbed my coffee and smiled at him once more, taking my sunglasses off. He looked taken aback.  
"Yes?" I asked, happy there was no one behind me wanting to order. Maybe If I talk to him some more, I won't be such a pussy. "Oh, nothing. It's just…. Your eyes are really nice." He looked away from me.  
"Thanks. So're yours. I'd like to see them more often." The last thing slipped out. I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck. I looked back at Karkat and saw a small smile on his face. Adorable. I gave him a $20 tip, grabbing my coffee and walking over to a booth to drink it as slow as possible. As soon as I sit down, I whip out my phone and text bro, "Hey. Might be a little late"

* * *

Karkat's POV

* * *

Work fuckin' sucks. But at least it's somewhere I like and with someone I'm good friends with. Gamzee convinced me to apply for the job as soon as summer started, surprisingly it isn't too bad besides the fucking rude-as-hell customers. Some are nice but most don't even get off their phone to ask for a fucking drink. But whatever. I'll deal.

I look over at Gamzee, who's arranging some pastries in the display. He's surprisingly sober and not wearing clown make up, his mess of hair pulled back. He looked rather handsome, in a weird kind if way. He walked up to me, slinging an arm around my shoulder,  
"Hey Karbro," he said, his voice kinda low as if he were tired, "lemme cone over tonight. I got this new game for that cube thingy of yours - it has talking animals and shit, it's fucking whimsical"  
I scoffed, "only you would find something like that entertaining."  
"You know it, bro." He smiled and walked back to go do whatever it is that he does here. Clean? Bake? Whatever. Long as I get some peace and quiet for a little bit….

A few moments later, some smug looking douche with sunglasses on walks up to me. I strain a smile onto my face, "Hello sir, how may I help you?"  
"A coffee please, no cream or sugar." I nod. "Would you happen to have a pen?" He asks me, I mumble and reach into the front of my apron. I pull out a red pen and hand it to him. I turned around to get him his coffee, wondering what the fuck he wanted with my pen. I hope he doesn't steal it. It's a pretty good fucking pen. I turned back around, retrieved my pen (thank god) and was paid. I set the coffee down in front of him and waited for him to leave. He was fidgeting with a piece of paper in his wallet.  
"Sir? Is everything alright?"  
"Hmm? O-oh!" He stuttered, putting away his wallet afterwards. "S-sorry"  
He grabbed his coffee, slipping off his sunglasses and hanging them off the collar of his shirt. I looked at his eyes and - wow. They were… red. Fuckin' red! I just…. Wow.  
"Yes?" He said, breaking me out of my trance.  
"Oh, nothing. It's just…. Your eyes are really nice." When did I become such a dorkus. Ugh.  
"Thanks. So're yours. I'd like to see them more often."

What.

I could feel myself smile a bit. Shit. You're suppose to be a douche. Don't be nice. Leave already. _Fuck_.  
He blushed and grabbed the back of his neck. What, was he killing a bug or something? He slipped me a 20 and went over to one of the booths. He took out his phone and started doing shit on it. I want to punch him. Him and his red eyes and pale skin and - shit, no. I need to stop. I can't be getting into a relationship. Not now. Especially not with some random d-bag vanilla ice looking _bitch_. But…. I hope he comes again tomorrow. $20 tips are fuckin' nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: another chapter up wootwoot. Again I'm on my phone so sorry for the shortness. But ye I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Karkat's POV

* * *

Driving home was shit, especially with Gamzee in the passenger seat. My apartment wasn't too far away, but far enough that he was able to smoke some cigarettes. I hate the smell, even with the windows down it found away into my nostrils. At least it's not weed.

He kept going on and on about this game and how it was a miracle and I was a miracle and the cigarettes were a miracle. If I wasn't driving I would punch him and tell him to shut the fuck up. For sure.

We soon pulled into the parking lot, both of us getting out and going into the bulding. We took the stairs up to the second floor, and unlocked my home. He sat down right in front of the TV, turning it and the game system on. He poped in the talking animal game and called out to me, "Yo Karbro! Come'ere and look at these happy mother fuckers." I groaned, locking the door and walking over over to him. I sat down and watched him start the game, picking out out a house and talking to some fat raccoon thingy. He continued the game talking to various animals, and collecting their money currency or something. It was interesting but I'd rather be watching Steve Wilkos right about now. He handed the controller over to me, "Hey bro give it a shot." I groaned, taking the controller from his hands. I moved the character on screen and chopped down trees, hitting the animals with my net sometimes. Meh, I guess it wasn't too bad.

"Anyway," I started, handing the controller back to Gamzee, "are you staying the night or?"  
"Well could I? It's nice waking up in a clean house."  
"OK fine. Use the pull out couch again."  
"Snuggle me Karbro?"  
"Fuck no."  
"Awww. Please?" I grumbled. He always wanted to snuggle. It made me uncomfortable. The warmth was nice but… "N-not tonight." I started thinking about the guy from the café, his blond hair and red eyes. I wonder what it would be like to snuggle with him. Wait - no, what? I bet he smells like ass anyway. Snuggling with him would be fucking ridiculous.  
"Karbro, somethings on your mind." I looked at him, trying not to blush.  
"Kinda."  
"Tell me tell me. I got chu, bro."  
"Ugh…" I looked around the room a bit. I've known Gamzee for forever, I should be able to tell him this, right? I took a deep breath, "so this douce bag walks into the cafe and he's acting all nice and shit but then he shows me his eyes and he smiles at me and…. Fuck! Now I can't stop thinking about his stupid fucking face and I hate it!" I could feel myself blush a shit ton and I hated it. I hated it, hated it, hated it. Gamzee didn't say anything for a while and I felt like I could die.

"I think you're in love, Karbro. You won't admit it bur you are." His voice was too serious. Ugh.  
"I am not! You know I'm not ready for small little lovey-dovey crushes. He's nothing special."  
"Well obviously he is, if you're thinking about him this much. Forget about Sollux. You need to move on."  
"Shut up! Don't mention his fucking name to me." I gripped the hem of my shirt and squeezed. Too fucking pissed right now.  
"Kar, I think you need to go calm down. I'll go in the bathroom. Tell me when you're ready-"  
"No! Don't go. Please." I could feel my throat close up and my nose start burning. I held back tears, hanging my head down so Gamzee wouldn't see. I heard him shuffle over to me, and I soon felt his arms wrap around me.  
"It's OK to cry. You'd be weak if you didn't."

That's it. That's when the tears came. My body shook and I gasped for air in between sobs. My face was a mess, I kept wiping my eyes and nose with my sleeves. Gamzee held me close to him, pulling me into his lap. He was warm, comforting. I hid my face in his chest. He rubbed circles into my back, calming me down. He was the only one that could ever calm me down.  
"It's gonna be alright. Shhh, Karbro. I'm here for you." My loud sobs soon turned into quiet whimpers. I keep sniffling, not letting go of my friend. Fucking douche bag at the café. Fucking Sollux. I hate how they make me feel. I wish I never met either of them. All I need is Gamzee and I'll be alright.

But I just can't stop thinking about that blond bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dave's POV**

* * *

Getting back home was rough. So much traffic. But whatever. Today was a good day.

Well, it was good until I came home and got a face full of smuppet.

"Hey little man, welcome home." Bro said, sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV. I joined him, taking off my sunglasses and throwing them on the end tablet, rubbing my face. I was extremely tired, pushing carts at work was shit. At least Karkat made it better.

Bro apperently noticed my distress and nudged me,

"What's wrong?" He started flipping through channels.

"Dude. Bro. I'm gonna be late coming home for a while."

"What? Why?" He stopped clicking the remote buttons, lading on the Steve Wilkos show.

"I met this guy, and-"  
"I swear to God Dave, if this is another one night stand, I'm going to beat you into the ground."

He was pretty serious. Too serious. I don't like this kind of Bro.

"It's not, trust me. This guy... There's something about him. I want to know more about him and shit, you know, favorite color and stuff. I want to just be around him. I need to be with him." I could feel his eyes pierce into me.

"For real?"  
"For really real, bruh" I nodded.

"Hmm... Alright. Good luck then, little man. You're gonna need it." He grinned and turned his face to the TV.

"Thanks," I said, looking at it as well, "God knows I'm gonna need it."

After a thrilling night of seeing who and who isn't the baby daddy, I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Karkat was the only thing on my mind now, and I tried to remember every detail of him, especially that forced smile. I want to see his real expressions. I want to make him smile without forcing him to.

After brushing my teeth I went to my room, opening up a bottle of apple juice and chugging it down. I threw myself onto the bed and got out my phone, texting John right away.

"hey dork, I'm bored. Let's skype,"

Within seconds I got a response,

"ugh dude I just got out of the shower"

"so? that doesn't mean you can't skype."

"fine."

I called him, seeing that oh-so-happy face of his. His hair was dripping wet, and he was wearing a bathrobe.

"Whats so important you need to disrupt my after shower ritual?"  
"What"  
"Pff dude I'm joking."  
"When are you not." I smiled, sitting up in bed, trying not to shake my phone too much.

"Like, never. Anyway, what do you need?"  
"Nothin'. Just wanted to chat. Can I not call my buddy at all now?"  
"I see you at work all the time, so what is there to chat about?" He laughed.

"Well you know that cafe by work?"  
"Yeah. I have a friend that works there."  
"You do?" I sounded way too excited. How _uncool_ of me.

"Yeah. I never told you?"

"No. What's his name?" God I hope it's Karkat.

"Gamzee."

Shit

"Oh."  
"Why do you sound so upset? Did you think it was someone else?"

"Well..." I sighed, grabbing another bottle of apple juice. I put the phone down to open it, then picked it back up.

"Weeeeell?" I saw him slip on boxers under his robe. He then took it off, drying his hair with it.

"No towel?"

"Stop avoiding the question, Dave. Ya big butt."

I drank more juice, thinking of how to word everything.

"Ok so I went to that cafe today."  
"And?" He slipped on a shirt saying 'I'm with stupid' on it. I laughed more than I should have.

"Nice shirt. Anyway, I met this guy."  
a few minutes passed by.

"That's it?"  
"No. Obviously. But ok, back on the subject, I saw the guy right?"  
"Right."  
"And he was gorgeous."  
"I see."  
"But I couldn't put the moves on him."  
"Really? When did the smooth cool Dave get replaced by _this_ lame guy."  
"Shut up Egbert. There's just... Something about him. I want to know more about him. But all I know is his name."  
"Oh, what is it?"  
"Karkat."

I could see John's eyes light up. I don't know if I should be scared or happy right now.

"Oh, him! I met him once, I think. With Gamzee. We went to Gamestop together to get this animal game thingy and-"  
"You met him?"  
"Uh, _duuuuh_, that's what I just said."

"What was he like? Do you think I have a chance? Why didn't you tell me sooner-"

"Whoa, slow down there. But uh, he didn't really talk much. He was funny when he did though, and he always used these insults that I never even thought of, like fuckass and asshat. He's pretty cool. Eh, I cant see you two getting along though."  
"Shut up. Me and him are going to get along, weather he likes it or not."  
"Whoa. There's that aggressive possessive Dave I haven't seen since that one guy." He laughed.

"Don't even bring him up, he was a douche." I couldn't help but smile though. John's laugh is fucking hilarious.

"He was! Took you this long to realize it though."  
"Mmm, yeah." I yawned.

"Someone's getting sleepy."

"No shit. But hey, you gotta get me and Karkat to meet somehow."  
"Just keep going to the cafe!"  
"I don't want to be a creep"  
"You're way past that now, dude."  
"Tomorrow, you're going to the cafe with me."  
"But my shit doesn't end til an hour after yours!" Wow he's harder to convince than I thought.  
"We'll take the day off"  
"But dude I need the money"  
"Yeah, for more prank props n shit. Come on dude, do me a solid."  
"Ew don't say that" His face scrunched up and I couldn't hold back my laughter.  
"Say what?" I asked, in between laughs.  
"Don't say 'do me a solid'. It sounds like you want me to shit for you."  
"Pfff, what? How do you even... Nevermind. But please?"  
"Ugh, fine. For my best pal." he smiled. _Hell yes!_  
"Thanks so fucking much Egbert." I couldn't help but smile back, "Get ready to watch me put the moves on him. You're gonna be so impressed you're gonna beg for lessons on being _this_ smooth."  
"Pfff, sure. I'll go call off now, you should too. Goodnight Dave."  
"Night."

He ended the call and I figured I should call off instead of waiting that morning. I called and got the day, halleluiah, thank the good Lord himself.

I drank the rest of my second apple juice, tossing my phone onto the nightstand. The AC was on full power for once, so I went under the covers and stared up at the ceiling. The sound of the AC was soothing but I still couldn't get Karkat off my mind. I just keep thinking of his face and how I should've given him my number when I had the chance.

I'm so _not_ cool.


	4. Chapter 4

**Karkat's POV**

* * *

I woke up, feeling Gamzee's body against mine. He was warm – Hell, he was always warm. I hated the pullout couch, it was flat and rough. Just like me. My eyes were a little sore from last night. I remember crying myself to sleep and having him right at my side. He was still sleeping, breathing steadily.

I took a deep breath, holding him close. Wake up you little shit, we need to get to work.

After a few minutes I felt him shift around, mumbling a bit in his sleep. I slowly sat up and shook him a bit.

"Hey, get up."  
"Mmm..."

I checked the time – 5 am. We have about 2 hours before work. Maybe he doesn't have to get up after all.

I felt him pull me closer, and I fell back onto the bed. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, tickling me a bit.

"Dude stop," I said under my breath. He groaned.

"5 more minutes." He said, his breath hot against my neck.

"If you sleep anymore you won't get up!"

"That's not true," he mumbled.

"Yes it is. Come on Gamzee. Please?"

"Ah, alright." He slowly sat up, pulling me back up as well. His curly hair was a mess, and I couldn't help but laugh. I rustled through my pockets and found a hair tie. Taking it out, I pulled Gamzee's hair back and tied it. A few strands refused to stay put but whatever. He looked pretty _damn_ handsome.

I yawned and got off the pullout couch, walking into the small kitchen. I grabbed an orange from the fridge and started to peel it. Gamzee followed soon after,

"Karbro get me some cereal." he said, voice still groggy from lack of sleep.

"You know where everything is." I bit into the orange, the juices stinging my lips slightly. I heard the other male laugh,

"You're suppose to peel the motherfuckers apart, not bite into it like that."

"I do what I want."

He walked over to me, reaching up to the cupboards to get a bowl. He poured out some cereal and then went into the fridge getting milk. I finished off my orange with one last bite as he began eating.

"So what're we gonna do after work?"

"I dunno. Maybe you should just move in, since you're here almost all of the time."

"Ah, I've been thinking about that but I dunno. I'll just make your place a mess." I heard his phone vibrate, and he pulled it out of his back pocket. He smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean it is pretty lonely now, you know, without... _him_." I cringed just thinking about him. Little shit.

"I'll think about it Karbro. But maybe you won't be lonely for long."

"What? I already told you I'm not getting a fucking cat."

"But they're little furry wonders, bro! Their fucking paws are so damn squishy."

"I'll think about it." I grummbled. _No I won't._

Gamzee kept smiling at his phone. What was he doing? Looking at porn or something? Why does he look so fucking happy?

Before I had time to ask a question, however, he piped up,

"You remember John, right?"

"Yeah, that guy who was really into pranks 'n shit."

"We're gonna hang out with him today and he's bringing someone."

"You know how I am around new people."  
"Yeah but the way he's describing him, he seems like a pretty _cool_ guy. Don't worry, if anything goes wrong I got your back."

"If anything goes wrong? Just what will we be doing?"  
"Just hanging out, bro."

"... Alright."

I can already tell that this is going to be an interesting day.


	5. Chapter 5

Dave's POV

Waking up was hella hard. I was hot and sticky, the sheets clinging to me. I climbed out of bed, groaning. A cold shower should help this, along with a horrible case of morning-wood. I quickly checked the time – 6 AM. No use in going back to bed anyway.

I walked into the hall and then into the bathroom, tearing off my clothes and jumping into the shower. I turned on the water, jumping back as soon as it hit my body – _way_ too fucking cold. I'm not going to get used to it over here, though. There goes my morning-wood.

I walked back into the water and felt goosebumps pop up onto my skin instantly. After a few minutes, I got used to it. It felt nice.

When I was done, I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked back into my room and fell onto my bed, the sheets sticking to my wet body. I groaned and got up again. It was too uncomfortable like this.

I ripped the towel off and tried to dry my hair as quickly as I could. I rubbed it on the rest of my body, trying to get dry.

I was still damp but, eh, ah well. I'll deal. I threw on some clothes - boxers, a tank top, and some shorts John bought me for my birthday one year. They had pug heads all over it. I never questioned where or why he got me them, but he's been bitching about me not wearing them at all. Might as well today.

_I hope the cute coffee shop boy likes them._

I grabbed my phone off of the nightstand, texting John. I need to see Karkat, like, right now. I wanna fucking kiss him and shit. God. So fucking _hot. _Hotter than hot. He's fuckin' _smoking._

I tap furiously on my phone, telling him to pick my ass up. He replies quickly, telling me to wait outside. I yell a goodbye at bro's cracked open door, he mummbles something back to me. I walk out of the apartment room, and I use the stairs to get outside. It's hot out. It's always hot. Too hot. Hot like Karkat.

Wow that was fucking stupid.

I laugh at myself, trying to find a place to sit. The bench near the road looks good. I walk over to it, and throw myself down on it. I look around and see a few other people out and about – there's Rose and her girlfriend down the street with their cat. Jade is out gardening. It's nice to have friends so close by, except John the loser who's still living with his Dad.

I look at my phone, waiting. It feels like I've been sitting here in the hot sun on a hard bench for an eternity. I sigh loudly and throw my head back with a groan. This is taking too long. Why won't he just get here already? Like traffic would ever stop him. With my luck and his horrible driving skills, he probably got into an accident. _Great_.

I really regret not bringing a drink out here with me.

I wait a little longer, the sun making me sweat like a madman. This is ridiculous. How is he still not here yet?

A few more minutes turns into a half an hour. I whip out my phone and start to text him, my fingers gaining the strength to (probably) break through it's screen. As I'm about to send it, I hear an obnoxiously loud car horn go off and jump a good 10 feet into the air. I drop my phone. It hits the ground. I hear a crack. _I'm pretty pissed._

"Hey Dave! Sorry it took so long." John yells from his car

"Dude you took your sweet time, didn't you?" I stood up and stretched, reaching down to grab my dismantled phone. The screen had a giant crack in it, but it still worked... Somewhat. I slipped it back into my pocket and swung open the passenger door, jumping into the car and slamming the door as soon as I got in.

"Dude you're wearing those pants I got you!"

"Well, yeah, I mean – wait what the hell took you so long anyway? Rubbing one out?" I buckled myself in.

"Dave that's disgusting. No, my dad had a baking accident. Flour everywhere. Frosting up my butt. Probably."

"You're so gay," I scoffed

"Says the one who lives for the D." he got out his phone.

"Dude go. _Go. _I don't wanna be late."

"Don't worry we won't be. I didn't even tell Gamzee yet that we'd all meet up -"

"You _what?" _I am so ready to punch him

"Aha no it's ok, uh, he's cool with short-notice things. Like I told you, don't worry." He started texting. The car felt even worse, but at least the seat was comfortable. I started to sweat. I hope I don't smell bad.

John laughed, "Ok! So I told him you had a little crush on Karkat and he said we could meet up at the mall."  
"Dude!" I almost had a mini heart attack, "What? What if he tells him? Oh my god dude, oh my god. I am freaking out right now do you know what you just did? I -"  
"Dave!" He grabbed my shoulder, "Calm down. Like I told you he's cool with this stuff he's not gonna go tell on you." he rolled his eyes.

I took a few deep breaths, "Alright. Alright. I'm good. I'm ok."

Who knew some guy could make me feel like this? _Wow. _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ok so I just typed this up and it's now 3:22 am and I am super tired but I read over this the best I could so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes - I went straight from chapter five to this one. Wow. Not my best work, I'm sorry. I suck.**

* * *

Karkat's POV

"Why are we even here?" I asked Gamzee, sitting on the edge of the fountain, "This mall sucks. There are no good stores and _barely_ any people. This place is dead."

"Just wait. I told you, we're gonna meet John and this _cool _new guy." He walked along the edge of the fountain, taking a few drags from his cigarette.

"I bet he's not cool at all." I groaned, hiding my face in my hands. "I can't believe you made us call off this soon. I can't believe they let us. This is ridiculous."  
"Nah. This is gonna be good for you. Plus, you haven't missed a day of work yet. You deserve some off time. Those pastries make you feel sick after a while."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, dorkus." This is stupid. I should be at work. Work takes my mind off things. This isn't going to help at all. Dumbass.

Gamzee jumped off the edge of the fountain and walked over to me, taking a seat at my side. He put an arm around my shoulder, "Come on. Trust me. Have I ever lead you astray?" He looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but grin slightly back at him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

He got on his phone again. The warm arm around me was soon taken away so he could text back whoever it was – probably John. I looked around the empty mall. There was an old couple walking around, bored looking workers, and a janitor. Wow. _Real interesting._

"Hey Karbro, they're here now. We'll wait here but uh, just thought I should let you know." He put his arm back around me. It was nice. I felt... Safe.

"_Joy_." I moved closer to Gamzee. _I'm starting to have those thoughts again. __About Sollux.__ Fuck._

I close my eyes. I guess I'm still worn out from last night. I hate crying. It always takes up a ton of energy, and gives nothing in return.

Before I know it, the warm arm is taken away again and I hear John yell something at us. They parked and walked over here that fast? Maybe I fell asleep. He shouldn't have let me.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Hey John," I mumbled. He said hi back and started talking to Gamzee about who knows what. I felt someone sit next to me – probably this so called _cool _guy. I looked to my right and – _oh shit_

It felt as if my heart stopped. I stared at him, at loss for words – it's the fucking blond bitch douchebag from the coffee shop. He smiled at me, "Hey."

I grit my teeth and forced out a greeting.

"You alright?" he asked. He started blushing.

"Are _you _alright?" I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. He's not cool at all.

"Oh – uh- yeah, of course!" He started blushing even more. Wow.

"So you're suppose to be the cool guy?" I looked away from him.

"Huh – what? John what the hell did you say about me?"

The two started yelling at each other playfully.

It's not that hard talking to this guy. It feels... Natural. But I can't. I need to get out of here, away form him. But I want to see his eyes again. Shit. He has such nice eyes. Just like... _No. _I need to stop thinking about him.

"Oh, uh, anyway, my name's Dave." He said, taking me out of my thoughts.  
"Mmm. My name's Karkat." Wow. Did I just really...? He saw me at work – he probably saw my name tag.

"That's a really nice name. Unique. Uh..." I looked back at him.

Should I say something? I looked over at Gamzee and tugged at his hoodie. He looked at me and smiled, "It's ok Karbro. I got your back," he whispered. I bit down on my lower lip – hard – and turned back to look at Dave.

"So..." I started, "how do you know John?"

"Childhood friends. We went to school together and everything." He started rubbing the back of his neck again. Nervous habit, I guess?

"Oh." I gripped the edge of the fountain tightly, not knowing what to say. I want to run away. Just being around him makes me feel shit I didn't feel since Sollux. I can't... I...

He touched my shoulder – I flinched.

"Oh – I should've asked first, I – I'm sorry."

"No it's..." I trailed off, "I have to go to the bathroom. Uh -" I tugged at Gamzee's hoodie again and whispered, "- could you please come with me?" He nodded.

We got up and walked into the restroom together. I stood in front of the mirror and ran a hand through my hair, "I can't do this. He's making me feel things that I don't want to feel. I don't want to fall in love again. He's just going to hurt me."

I heard Gamzee walk over to me, pulling me into a warm embrace. I didn't want to but I started to cry again – softly this time. He reeked of tobacco but was comforting, nonetheless. He stroked my back,

"Kar, it's ok. Sollux isn't in your life anymore. He's gone now. He isn't Dave. I know you're scared, but it's ok. The way John described him to me – he doesn't seem like the kind of person that would hurt you like _he_ did. But don't force it, ok?"

"O-ok," I said into his chest. He rubbed my back. I looked up at him, "I like him but I don't want to like him. I just. I don't know." I squeezed my eyes closed,

"It's ok. Do you want to leave?"

"No I... I need to get over him. But I... I don't want to just leave. That'd be a real dick move of me." I wiped at my eyes and broke the hug between me and Gamzee.

"Like I said, I have your back, Karkat." He smiled, "Are you ready to go back out there?"

I sighed, ".. Yeah."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I want everyone to know I don't care how many times you review b/c it makes me super happy and gives me motivation to keep writing. In this chapter, I sneak in one of my fav ships. It's pretty obvious. If you guess it right I will write you hardcore smut with Dave and Kar. Maybe. If I feel like it. On another note, I'm trying to get through something rn so sorry for any late updates! Hmm. Again, it's pretty late – 2:30 am this time. So sorry if this feels rushed – I suck.**

Dave's POV

Shit shit shit. I fucked up, I fucked up real bad.

I groaned loudly, slapping my hands onto my face.

"Dude!"I yelled, "I messed up. There's no way he's going to be interested in me now. Shit." John put a hand on my shoulder, "Dave calm down. He's pretty shy around new people, I mean, it took a while for him to warm up to me too. But uh, everything will be fine. When they come back out we'll go grab something to eat."  
"Mmm. Not enough frosting up your butt to satisfy your needs?" I looked at him and wiggled my eyebrows

"Ew shut up!" He pushed me and I couldn't help but laugh. What a fucking nerd.

"Tch, anyway, are there even any places here _to _eat? It's so deserted." I took off my sunglasses and rubbed my eyes.

"Uh... There should be." John sat down next to me, "I know a guy who works at the Taco Bell here. He usually shows up."  
"I don't want to spend the rest of the day in the bathroom, thanks." I hung my glasses off the collar of my shirt. "But I haven't eaten from there in a while. Bro keeps ordering Chinese with a side of your Dad's dick."

"Oh my god Dave shut up." He splashed me with some of the fountain water. It felt nice.

"You're paying." I stood up and stretched, "I didn't bring my wallet."

"Ugh, fine. Only 'cause I owe you. I think."

I looked over at the restrooms. I really hope he's alright. I messed up so bad. Ugh. Nice going, me.

A few minutes later he walked out with Gamzee. I was finally able to breathe knowing he was ok. I ran over to him,

"Oh god Karkat, I am _so_ sorry -"

"Ah- oh, no, it's ok." He looked surprised. He glanced up at my eyes then looked away as fast as he could. Oh man. Does this mean I'm ugly?

Gamzee walked away and back over to John, I could hear them talk about video games. Karkat still wouldn't look at me.

"You need some space?" He finally looked at my face again. He blinked a few times before replying,

"S-space? Oh... Uh, no. It's ok. I'm fine." He looked away from me again.

"Is it ok if I uh, put my arm around you?" I could feel my face burn up, "Uh, I mean, wow - I know we just met but uh, like, in a friendly way if-"  
"Sure." I could see him smile slightly. I smiled back at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. We walked over to John and Gamzee,

John smirked at me, "Just met and already touching? How much did you pay him, Dave?"

"Dude shut up," I laughed, "Come on lets go eat. You're paying."

Karkat's POV

"Oh god Karkat, I am so sorry -"

"Ah – oh, no, it's ok," He apologized. Whoa. That wasn't too... douchey of him. I looked up at him and – oh god, those eyes. I looked away, those eyes, I can't right now.

Gamzee walked away to go talk to John again as I tried to focus my sight on something else. I scanned the ground looking for something – _anything _to focus on. A penny. A ladybug. Dirty carpet. None of these were things I wanted to stare at.

"You need some space?" Dave piped up, startling me. Without thinking I looked back up at him – his eyes left me speechless.

It then occurred to me that I wasn't saying _anything_

"S-space? Oh... Uh, no. It's ok. I'm fine." I tore my eyes away from his. Suddenly, the dirty carpet seemed like a good thing to focus my eyes on. God. What's with me and oddly colored eyes? Is this some kind of fetish or do I know how to pick 'em? Ugh. But I have to remember, _he's not Sollux._

"Is it ok if I uh, put my arm around you?" _what _

He started to blush – not like that was a surprise, "Uh, I mean, wow - I know we just met but uh, like, in a friendly way if-"

"Sure." Maybe he is different from... _him. _Maybe... Gamzee was right. I felt his arm around me, and much like Gamzee's it was comforting and warm – but I didn't feel safe.

He smelt surprisingly... Good. Eh – for a bitch. He walked me over to the others, John cracking the biggest grin, "Just met and already touching? How much did you pay him, Dave?"

"Dude shut up," Dave laughed, "Come on lets go eat. You're paying."

Eating out with so many people feels... Weird. It's hard to keep the food down. I never really liked Mexican food anyway, but sitting next to Dave was nicer than expected.

I just have to keep reminding myself, _he's. Not. Sollux._

_He's_

_Not_

_Sollux._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ayyyy you caught me you special person you ;D BroDad for life. Today's my last day of summer vacation. Shit. Ah well. At least I got a lot done on this! Even though it's not the best... ;.-. but uh. Yeah. Enjoy!** Daves POV

God I haven't had a friggin taco in _how long_? I really hope I don't gross Karkat out.

The few conversations we all had together were great. I just hope I don't mess things up again.

How long have I had my sunglasses off, anyway? I've never had them off this long in public. I wanted Karkat to look at them but I guess it's still a little too early. I slipped them back on and looked over at him, he wasn't really eating. Oh man. I hope he's ok.  
"Uh, hey," I whispered, "you feeling alright?" Again he looked somewhat startled by this. He nodded,  
"Yeah. I uh, had a big breakfast." He forced a smile.  
"Don't force yourself to eat or uh, anything." I smiled. He looked at me for a few seconds, and I could see a faint blush pop up on his cheeks.  
"Yeah." He said under his breath.  
"Uh..." I rubbed the back of my neck, "could I uh, put my arm-"  
"Yes." He smiled. This one wasn't forced - at least, I hope it wasn't. It didn't look like it was. I put my arm back around him and pulled him a little bit closer to me. John made an oh-ing noise, as if we were five-year-olds again, "get _soooome_" he said in the deepest, dorkiest voice he could muster up.  
"Wow John I'm gonna punch you." I tried to hold back my laughter.  
"Oooh, come at me, I'm _so_ scared" he stuck his tongue out at me. I threw lettuce at him. He gagged, flipping me off.  
"You guys never got out of your middle school phase, have you?" Karkat piped up  
"Nope, we haven't," I replied, "and I'm _so_ sure you have?" I looked over to him.  
"Hmph." He smiled. "Unlike you losers I got out of that phase when I got out of middle school."  
"You're one classy motherfucker, Karbro." Gamzee lit a cigarette in his mouth, offering one to me. I turned it down,  
"Nah. I'm trying to stop. 1 week clean. But thanks."  
"Ah man, that's amazin'. I can't go a day without these things. You're a miracle, _cool guy_."  
"Pfff, I'm far from being any kind of miracle, but thanks _cool guy number two_."

A while later the only thing left on the table was trash. My arm was still around Karkat, never wanting to let go.  
"Oh!" John yelled excitedly, making me jump, "Gamzee they have that animal game but it's on the DS too! We have to get it holy shit."  
"Heh, sure. Uh hold on, I need to talk to Kar real quick," he got up and whispered something to the male next to me. He nodded, "Alright well me and John are gonna go look for the animal game in Gamestop, we'll text you when we're done."  
"Oh, have fun guys. " I waved goodbye to them, and watched them walk away. I turned my head to look at Karkat, "is there anywhere you'd like to go?"  
"Mmm, not in particular."he sounded tired.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah." He nuzzled my shoulder.  
"Oh..." Shit. I'm messin up, I'm messin up real bad, "I hope you don't regret coming out here."

Silence. Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god. I'm pretty sure only a minute went by, but it felt like a whole life time.  
"I don't. Not anymore, anyway." He looked at me, "can I look at your eyes?"  
I felt goosebumps pop onto my skin as a cold chill ran down my spine, "of course." I took my glasses off and placed them on the table. He looked into my eyes, I looked into his. I noticed the dark circles forming under them, and I couldn't help but become a little worried. Welp. Time to be a man. Gotta put on my big boy pants and ask him out.  
"Eh, u-uh, Karkat, I uhâ..." I could feel myself sweat. Gross. "What I meant to say was uh... heh, you uh... You know..." I made a motion with my free hand, "go out with me?"

More silence. Shit. I really messed up this time. Royaly fucked. Ugh.  
"I'm going to be honest with you, Dave,"  
This doesn't sound good  
"When I first saw you at the coffee shop, I thought you were a huge douchebag. But I guess... now that we've actually talked... you're not the dipshit I thought you'd be. The last relationship I had ended up badly. But... I keep fucking thinking about you and I think this might... _work_." He tore his gaze away from mine.  
"Uh... Is that a yes?" He looked back up at me and laughed,  
"Obviously. I guess you're more of a dumbass than a dipshit." 


End file.
